


How to Ruin a Perfect Recipe, by Victor Nikiforov

by neerapen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Living Together, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Victor tries to cook katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: Handmade dinners are wonderful, in Yuuri's opinion, especially if you follow a recipe.Victor, sadly, tends to disagree.





	How to Ruin a Perfect Recipe, by Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once prompted me "handmade dinner" and it took me ages to finish it. But I did! 
> 
> Enjoy this silly thing <3

It wasn't that Victor couldn't cook, really.

Victor could cook, let's say, an egg. In, like, two different ways. And this was awesome, really! Yuuri couldn't say anything about that. He knew that working in Yuutopia with his parents was the only reason why he was slightly more skilled than Victor.

A lot more.

Like, _a lot._

"So, what do you say Yuuri? Is it good? Is it like the one you used to eat at home? Is it different?" Victor's face grew happier and happier. "Is it better?"

Yuuri had to take a moment, chewing on the overcooked rice: "Oh, it's definitely different."

"Is it?" Victor stood up and slammed his hands on the wooden table, his glee becoming almost blinding. "I followed the recipe your mother sent me!"

"Did you? That must have been hard." What was that thing on the tonkatsu? It didn't even look like panko. How did he screw up panko? Yuuri knew for a fact that there was a perfect replacement in Russia. He saw it. He _bought_ it.

"Yes, yes! I had to improvise here and there because somehow the recipe didn't look alright―"Oh, that would explain perfectly when and where it all went south. "But I am sure it's better like that! Isn't the pork softer? It is, is it?" Victor pointed at it and Yuuri braced himself, cutting a small part of it.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the reality brought upon him in the form of an almost raw piece of pork. "You know that pork needs to be perfectly cooked or it can cause…" He searched for the gentlest way to say it.

"What? What can happen?"

Yuuri looked at the sudden terror in Victor's eyes and he pursed his lips, taking a deep breath. "It can upset your stomach." He looked away, the lie already sour in his mouth, but completely necessary, given the circumstances.

" _Oh_!" It was the sound of an incoming avalanche, one Yuuri learned to deal with months before, so he sighed, bracing for Victor's reaction. "YUURI DON'T EAT IT!"

Victor took the plate in front of Yuuri and hurriedly stomped toward the bin, throwing everything away: "I'LL COOK ANOTHER!"

Yuuri stood up, raising his hands to calm Victor: "I have a better idea, why don't we cook it together?"

Victor froze.

Yuuri flinched, immediately realizing his mistake. "I-I mean, isn't it more romantic if we cook it together? I can show you how to do it!"

A whine escaped Victor's lips, but he was smiling to Yuuri the moment after: "It was really terrible, wasn't it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri smiled, an apology in his shrug: "But you did your best."

"Yes, I did!" Victor warbled, catching Yuuri in a hug. "I'm so lucky to have you, Yuuri," he whispered, like a secret he wasn't ready to share with the world, but already did repeatedly in front of the cameras.

Yuuri smiled, putting his hands on Victor's hips: "No, really, I am the lucky one."

Victor giggled, distancing himself, but not enough for Yuuri to lose his grip on Victor's hips: "Well, not lucky enough to get a gold medal."

Yuuri snorted because, really, Victor used this line so many times it became more like a joke than a painful reminder. "Maybe so, but what can I say," he smiled, tilting his head and looking at Victor's forehead. "I got a gold medalist who is going bald."

"RUDE!"

Yuuri laughed at Victor and kissed him on the cheek, letting him hide in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Yuuri said, just because he could. "But you can't cook like my mother."

Victor snorted against his collarbone, refusing to let go: "I'll make you regret these words."

They ended up laughing together, dinner completely forgot in favor of more interesting activities.

Namely, bothering Yuri with dumb videos for the rest of the evening.


End file.
